Many factors are considered during the design of a product intended for commercial or industrial use. Such factors include, and are not limited to: time, cost, safety, manufacturability, repairability, quality, and intended use.
Design considerations relating to a product's manufacturability involve: use of components across various product lines, inventory and availability of components, tooling, part count, and product complexity and installation. The utilization of common component parts throughout a product line may save costs, thus facilitating the installation and assembly of the product to improve its marketability.
The present invention is provided to address these and other considerations.